How to torture Shawn Spencer
by special agent Ali
Summary: Someone is trying to kill Shawn. Trying is the key word. He or she is definitely succeeding at torturing our favorite faux psychic. Torturing him to the extent he no longer trusts his friends. Least one friend. One Shawn thought he'd love for all eternity. Okay, just because Shawn lied to Juliet and she's upset it doesn't mean she'll kill him. Right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Psycho's! So this just came to me and begged to be written down! I do have to warn you its not a happy story. Sometimes I write angst and drama and this is one of those times.**_

In all eight years of knowing him Juliet never saw him look so terrified. His eyes screamed terror as soon as they locked onto her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks. His tone is unfriendly and sounds a bit scared.

"Shawn? Its me" she points out. Juliet quickly sends out a text to Shawn's friends and family that he was awake.

He lets out a scoff. "I know who you are Juliet. What I don't know is why the hell you're here" he answers.

She gives a small sigh. "I am still a bit mad at you Shawn but I had to see if you were all right" she answers.

He lets out another scoff. "Are you sure about that Juliet? I'm shocked you didn't murder me in my sleep" he asks.

She doesn't like his accusing tone. "What are you talking about Shawn?" she asks.

"Don't act innocent Juliet!" he snaps. It hurts his already very sore throat and he lets out a harsh cough.

She pours him some water and gives it to him. He doesn't take it. "Oh, I get it now, you wanted to poison me awake and watch me die in agony" he says.

"What?!" she exclaims.

Gus and Henry walk in just then. "Finally! Get this crazy girl away from me dad! She's trying to kill me!" he cries.

Henry gently takes Juliet's wrist and pulls her back. "Humor him Juliet. Shawn almost died in that fire and he's now very irrational" he tells her quietly. Shawn doesn't really hear him but he still knows what his father is saying.

Shawn lets another scoff. "I am not dad" he answers. His voice is lower this time because it hurts a lot to raise it.

"Obviously you are irrational Shawn, why else would you accuse Juliet of trying to kill you?" Henry asks. He walks closer to Shawn and sits in Juliet's chair.

"She's the one who sent me the text dad, she lured me into the building then she set it on fire" Shawn answers. He is so shaken that Henry takes Shawn's hand and strokes it gently.

"What!" Juliet cries and another male voice collides with her. Carlton walks in and looks annoyed.

"Don't you dare spout lies about my partner Spencer!" Carlton warns.

Shawn gives him a withering look. "You really think I'd lie about this Lassie? I love Juliet but I have to face the facts here. I hurt her and now she's trying to hurt me but much worse" he answers.

Gus hadn't spoken up yet. He was sitting in a chair looking at Shawn's phone he found in Shawn's pants.

"He's telling the truth Lassiter" Gus pipes in. He shows the detectives the phone which displays Shawn's text from Juliet.

"That is from my phone" Juliet murmurs. She then gives Shawn a pleading look. "I didn't send it though Shawn, my phone is missing" she tells him.

Shawn doesn't answer but looks to Gus instead. Gus takes the phone from Lassiter and dials Juliet's phone.

To the detectives shock her purse begins to make noise.

"Oh my god! I'm being framed!" she cries as she pulls out her phone. She feels her knees buckle and both Lassie and Gus catch her. They gently lower her into a chair.

"Shawn? Do you really believe I would ever do this to you?" Juliet cries out after a minute. She looks up and stares into Shawn's eyes.

Shawn lets a couple tears fall from his own eyes. "I…" he starts and falters still looking terrified.

_**Mwahahaha! Yeah, I had to end it there. I am a little evil I'll admit. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aw yay two nice reviews. Thanks you two. For all the rest who read but didn't figure out what happened here is the answer.**_

Henry watched his son close his mouth and then subtly turn to him. He then understood everything.

"Lassiter!" he calls out. Lassiter turns to him with his arms folded. "Why don't you start figuring out who is trying to murder my son?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because I've helped you Lassie" Shawn puts in. "Plus if Juliet is innocent I'd hate her to be arrested for trying to murder me" he adds.

"Fine" Carlton mutters and leaves. Henry closes the door and leans against it with a sigh folding his arms.

"So you told her huh?" he asks.

"Oh no Henry, I don't think your son was ever going to tell me" she hisses.

"Not true, I just….I hadn't….I didn't know…" he stammers.

"Smooth Shawn" Gus says and Shawn groans. "Fine, I know I messed up Juliet but you don't have to try and murder me" he mutters.

"You still believe its me?" Juliet asks with a hurt expression.

Shawn looks to her and sighs. "I don't know what I believe in anymore Juliet. You haven't spoken to me in a week and then last night you text me to talk" he explains.

"I did want to talk Shawn but I couldn't find the nerve to face you yet, it really hurts that you lied to me all these years" Juliet answers.

"I'm sorry, I was so afraid if anyone know then it'd end and I'd lose everything"

"So you don't trust me then?" Juliet asks.

"I do trust you, its your partner I find hard to trust" Shawn replies.

Juliet couldn't argue on that. "I'll give you that" she agrees. "You still could have told me" she adds.

"I know, I am so sorry Juliet, I was just afraid"

"You're always afraid Shawn, I tried to tell you that there will always be consequences when you do something wrong" Henry cut in.

"You didn't tell me it'd end up with the girl of my dreams trying to murder me by putting me in a building and setting it on fire dad" Shawn retorts.

He had burns all over his arms and body. He even had a few small ones on his face but all were covered with bandages.

Henry winced slightly at that. It was possibly the second worst phone call he received. Only this time it came from his own son.

"Dad! Fire! Help me daddy!" Shawn had screamed when Henry answered.

Henry heard the fire in the background and jumped to his feet. " Shawn! Where are you kid?" Henry asked.

"I'll text…" Shawn gasps but it was getting harder to breathe and speak. He hung up and sent the text he got from Jules to his dad adding him to bring help.

"I tried to warn you kid" was all Henry replied. Shawn knew that his dad was worried about him though.

"I really didn't and wouldn't hurt you Shawn" Juliet said and took his hand and held it tightly.

Shawn squeezed it and looked in her eyes. "I love you Jules" he whispers and she nods.

"I know" she answers. "You don't love me do you?" Shawn asks. "I'm working on it" she answers.

Shawn pulls his hand away sharply. "Go help your partner then and leave me alone" he mutters and closes his eyes.

"Fine, I'm just glad you're okay" she says and leaves the room.

"Come on Gus, lets let him rest" Henry whispers and escorts Gus out.

"I don't think she did this" Gus says to Henry outside.

"Really? Yet you were quick to assume Lassiter murders a criminal?" Henry asks.

"Both are very capable of murder Henry. I don't think Juliet would kill Shawn though, not just for lying to her" Gus argues.

"Me either, the question is who did then and will those two ever make up again?"

"That's two questions" Gus points out.


End file.
